


Mcyt Incorrect Quotes

by JamieIsOffline



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Fic, Found Family, Ghostbur, Gremlin Child, Gremlins Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Incorrect Quotes, PogChamp, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Nook - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and so is lani, awesamdad, drista is pogchamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Incorrect quotes!Mostly Sbi because I have an addiction fuck off!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Lani Smith | LanuSky, Dream SMP Ensemble & Niki | Nihachu, Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, its literally everyone - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. 1

Wilbur: *screams*

Tommy: *screams louder to establish dominance*

Philza: Should... should we do something?

Technoblade: No, I want to see who wins

...

Tubbo: What do you think Wilbur will do as a distraction?

Tommy: I don’t know, probably like throw a rock or make a noise. That’s what I would do.

*Buildings explode and serval car alarms go off*

Tommy: ... or they could do that.

...

  
  


Ranboo: This is such a bad idea.

Tubbo: Then why are you coming along?

Ranboo: Because someone has to talk to cops out if arresting us when this inevitably goes wrong.

...

Wilbur: Remember when you didn’t solve all your problems with attempted murder?

Technoblade: Stop romanticising the past.

...  
  


Dream: You’re a lose cannon, Wilbur.

Wilbur: No I’m not, a cannon maybe but a lose one? Is that what you think of me?

George: I think you play by your own rules.

Sapnap: No way, they think rules were made to broken.

Dream: Those are all attributes of a lose cannon.

Wilbur: No I’m just a reckless renegade, Tommy is a lose cannon.

Tommy: *Smashes a chair*

...

Wilbur: Nothing in life is free.

Tubbo: Love is free!

Philza: Adventure is free!

Technoblade: Knowledge is free.

Tommy: ... everything is free if you take it without paying.

...

Technoblade: You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nore incorrect quotes but it’s from My 100 people in a box series :)

  
Wilbur: I’m a reverse necromancer.

Tommy: Isn’t that just killing?

Wilbur: Ah, technically.

Tommy: Cool.

...

Wilbur: I’m gonna need a human skull and I can’t have any of you question why.

Technoblade: Only if you don’t ask why *pulls out seven pristine human skulls*

Technoblade: Take your pick.

Wilbur:

Technoblade:

Wilbur: This one is fine.

...

Tommy: If I did, my funeral is going to be the biggest party and you’re all invited.

Sam: If?

Jack: Great! The only party I’ve ever been invited too and it might not even happen!

...

Tommy: From a scale of ‘Fre Sha Vaca Do’ to ‘Damn Daniellll’, how are we feeling?

Tubbo: In between ‘it’s an avocado, thanks’ to ‘how did you defeat Captain America’ but as a solid answer I’d say ‘ I don’t need a degree to become a coat hanger’.

Tommy: Ranboo?

Ranboo: Probably ‘Road work ahead’

Wilbur: I speak many languages and this is not one of them.

...

Wilbur: 'Person of interest' is almost too flattering.  
Wilbur: Like, if the police were to pound on my door and go, 'A man has been murdered in your building and you are a person of interest,' I'd be like, 'Moi? Oh, do go on.'

...

Tommy: I’m going to defeat you with the power of friendship! ... And this knife I found.

...

Tommy : I turned out perfectly fine!

Wilbur: Toms, this morning you thought a ghost made your toast

Tommy: _I_ DIDN’T PUT THE BREAD IN! _YOU_ DIDN’T PUT THE BREAD IN!!!

...

Tommy: In my defense, I was left unsupervised.

Philza: Wasn't Wilbur with you?

Wilbur: In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m starting another a fic without finishing my others, don’t mention it :)
> 
> It’s just my commitment issues shinning through


End file.
